The Rumored Level 0
by Periodic Ink
Summary: His story turned into a rumor. His efforts neglected. His blood wasted. His life forgotten. This is the story of The Rumored Level 0. Rated T for language. OC Centric. Canon Characters to make appearances. 1st Person Perspective
1. Chapter 01: Zero

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anime series A Certain Scientific Railgun and A Certain Magical Index, it's characters, setting, story lines or plot. I only own Taisuke Tarumi (OC) and any other OC Character found in this Fan Fiction.

* * *

 **Chapter 01: Zero**

 **I've always stayed zero and I've never went higher than that.**

* * *

Smoke.

Thick black bellows of the stuff surrounded me, blocking out my senses, disorientating me and making each step a labor. It stung my eyes till they watered, and with every breath filled my lungs with poisonous vapors. It dried my throat and fouled my nostrils.

I was sweating, both from running and from the heat emanating my surroundings, making me light-headed and dizzy. All around me I could hear the crackling of materials as they overheated and failed as the temperature increased.

 _'Please let me make it in time'_ I thought to myself as I ran up the flight of stairs, taking it two at a time despite the overwhelming urge to just stop breathing, to stop moving, to do anything to get out of this hellish place, but I forged onwards, panting and coughing all the way.

I had to.

Dimly I realized that I'd reached another floor. Out of the corner of my eye, on a blacked white wall, was the equally blacked husk of what used to be yellow paint. Still, through the roaring flames and the collapsing debris I could make out the words [4F].

Fourth floor.

I began frantically, as much as the situation permitted me to, searching down the corridor with my sight, looking for the door, for the well crafted, plain wooden brown entrance that was the third door to the left...

And saw black smoke emanate from my sister's room.

 _'Please! Don't do this to me!'_

My thoughts continued to race through my head as I had no other concern than for my sister while I fought through the smoke. I opened my little sister's room quickly, only to find her on the floor with tattered and slightly torn clothing with black stains which could have been the bomb and/or smoke as it quickly the whole room.

 _"Onii-chan..."_ her voice sounded very weak but I heard it clear as day; she weakly lifted up her head as she looked up at me and extended her trembling hand towards me but trembled. It looked liked she was holding on to a tiny thread of her life which was still keeping her in this world.

 _'Thank god I made it in time!'_ I rejoiced in thought as I immediately reached for her hand but then it suddenly fell down to the ground, her eyes closed and she ceased to breathe. I grabbed her hand but it felt cold and my mind went blank; I couldn't comprehend it! My eyes, face and body language expressed one thing, and one thing only: disbelief

" _No, you gotta be joking... Yukinaga... Please..."_ I cried, holding her hand tightly Tears spilled from my eyes as I began to cry, clutching her hand tightly.

" _AHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"Yukinaga!"_

 _"YUKINAGA!"_

* * *

 **Peripheral Academy, District 9**

"Taisuke Tarumi!" my Science Teacher shouted furiously

I woke up with a jolt and looked around the classroom, only to see everyone staring at me.

"Taisuke Tarumi!" She shouted again, now tinged with annoyance as it echoed through my ears.

"Are you listening, Taisuke Tarumi!"

"Yes Sensei!" I replied with as I gritted my teeth in annoyance

 _'She snapped me out of it. That teacher's annoying voice woke me from my terrible dream.'_ I thought

"It was a rhetorical question, please remember that you are freshman here at Peripheral Academy. Act like one for once!" _S_ he demanded.

I shrugged her request in frustration and leant back in my chair as I watched her continue to teach the class, ' _I bet she doesn't even care one bit about her students'_ I thought bitterly as I glared at the back of my sensei's head.

…

It's been two years since that incident.

...

The bombing that took my little sister's life and the thought of it had always brought me into a depressing mood and nothing seemed to helped me forget what happened. I stared down at my desk and just played with my pencil with my fingers as I watched it spin clockwise, my mind is consumed of the incident that still plays very vividly in my head.

"Ding - Dong - Ding - Dong" the school bell rang indicating that is was the end of this boring class.

"That will be all for today" the science teacher said as she left our classroom.

I placed my stuff back into my bag before getting up, clicking my neck to the left because it was starting to feel stiff before leaving the classroom. I walked down the hallway that was filled with groups of students and overheard conversations.

 _"Hey, did you hear about Zero?"_ _a student asked his friend_

 _"What about him?"_

" _Hey, are you going to ask for help from Zero?"_ a male student said teasingly to his friend

" _I dunno... it's kinda scary to ask"_

" _Yeah, I know what you mean. Haha..."_

 _"Zero can beat level four espers!"_ _a female student announced_ to her friends

 _"He's so cool right even if he doesn't have a power"_

 _"Yeah!"_ her friends said in reply

 _"Is it true he can beat both espers and skill-outs?"_ _another male student asked_

 _"How come he doesn't have a power yet?"_

 _"Those are just urban legends. I wouldn't believe it at all."_ _one male student said_

I passed classrooms and clubrooms till I stood in front of a wooden door. I slowly placed my hand on the handle and opened the door of the school library. I walked half-heartedly towards the technology section of the library and just picked a random book about electronics. I held it and walked towards an unoccupied table and sat down. I placed my bag on top of table and shifted myself to a relaxed position and opened the book and started reading.

I soon realized that this book could be useful for my next creation, it tells you all the conductors and non conductors of electricity. It even has vivid illustrations of electrons; ions, how certain elements react to electricity positively and negatively. Especially how to create; store electricity from scratch. Then again the title of this book is _"Electricity For Dummies."_ I yawned as I flipped the next page.

 _'What are you looking for' a voice in my head asked me_

 _'Something'_ I replied

 _I'm searching for an answer. I don't know what I'm exactly looking for, but I'll know when I get it. I don't care if the answer is good or bad, I just want an answer. Although this all sounds stupid because I don't even know what I'm actually looking for. I have done many outrageous things to discover that answer. I have gotten into many fights inside and outside of school for the sole reason of finding an answer that just seems unobtainable._

I glanced at my watch and noticed it is ' _5:15 PM'_

Peripheral Academy

One of the top schools in terms of creative and industrial arts, home to the most creative minds in Academy City. Over here we learn by getting our hands dirty, not by sitting and listening. We dedicate our time being innovative. Majority of our exams are practical but we occasionally have written exams. Every student here shouldn't be underestimated, esper or not.

I closed the book; placed it back on the shelf, got my bag and walked towards the exit. I noticed a female student walking towards the door as well. I placed my hand on the handle; pulled it inwards to let her pass. As soon as she passed me, I walked out of the library and closed the door behind me.

I proceeded to walk down a flight of stairs, but stopped halfway. I looked out the big window in front of me, the sun setting in the distant had illuminated the stairs in an orange glow. A female student was walking up the stairs and tripped.

"HYAA! _"_ as her arms broke her fall before the floor could make contact with her face.

"Ow..." I heard her mutter to herself.

I glanced at the female student and decided to walk a few stairs down and ask her.

"You okay? _"_ I asked in a monotonous tone.

"Yeah, help me up please?" she asked as she held her arm towards me, I froze as the simple action triggered one of my memories. That one painful memory of my sister as she extended her arm towards me in order to be saved. I shook my head off and looked at her for a brief moment. For a moment it seemed like she was my sister asking my aid.

"No? Ok"She got up on her own and brushed the dirt off her skirt "Thanks a lot" She said sarcastically before continuing up the stairs.

I clenched my right fist as I stared at the floor. _"It's all the same... just like that incident"_ I whispered with a hint of fear in my voice. _There was no way for me to save her._ I shook my head and proceeded to go down the stairs. Finally I made it to my shoe locker.

Shoe Locker Number #12

I opened it and swapped my indoor shoes with my outdoor shoes. I realized after placing my indoor shoes inside the locker that a letter was inside. I took hold of the letter as I closed my locker

 _'What could this be?'_ I thought as I placed my bag on the floor for a moment and opened the letter. On the top of the letter were words written in a neat hand:

Dear Ze _ro,_

"I hear that you get requests from the students here at Peripheral Academy. I mean everyone is scared to ask Zero for help after all. Anyway, I really need your help Zero. A lot of people on campus are bullying me because my power is useless. They say that my power won't benefit anybody and that I'm just a waste of time here despite me getting good grades to allow me to stay in this Academy. I really just want to cry because I really can't do anything against them but I want to stay strong. Please Zero I really need you, if you can please meet me at 5:45 PM at the park today. Hoping for your hopeful response."

 _From: Concerned Student_

I sighed, I couldn't save my sister but I could atone for weakness by doing deeds such as this. I refolded the letter and placed it in my back pocket. I heard the most infamous rumor that had originated here in Peripheral Academy, so infamous that everyone in Academy City practically knows it. This rumor popped up alongside the time that I became Zero and did deeds in order to atone for my moment of weakness.

This rumor is about Zero.

—

 **-Flashback- Two Years Ago, April 5.**

"Thank you very much!" The student said, running off.

I scratched the back of my head and smiled softly. At least when I do this I…I can help.

" _Unlike that moment."_ I said wearily, touching the wristband on my left wrist. I recalled the horrid bombing incident that occurred in the hospital my sister was being hospitalized. I held my left wrist tighter, and looked at the ground.

As I stared at the ground, I could image my sister on the floor…extending her hand towards me.

" _Onii-Chan"_ my sister. I shook my head in shame, shame of not being able to help my sister when she needed to the most.

 _I couldn't stop the fire._

 _I couldn't save my sister._

 _I couldn't do anything._

… _But I can at least do this._

I raised my head up and decided to walk around town. I walked down the endless streets of commercial buildings and hear conversations of others. I got the letter from my back pocket, and opened it. _"What's the next request about?"_ I said to myself _._

 _ **-Flashback Over-**_

—

I picked up my bag and glanced at my watch and saw it is _"5:25 PM"._ I gazed at the school gate which was not far from here as it is illuminated with the sunset light. _"Onii-Chan"_ I heard my sister's voice echo in my head. I've constantly heard my little sister's voice after the incident, I just couldn't let go of her and accept that she was gone, I wanted to keep hearing her voice as she called out to me, for now it kept me sane, it's definitely a hallucination but I'd rather not live without it.

I passed the school gate and walked towards the park. I looked at my watch as it stated that it is _"5:31 PM"_. Well, I'm almost there...as soon as I can cross the road then pass a few commercial buildings then make a right turn, I should be in the park in no time. I looked directly ahead as I continued to walk towards the park. I looked at my watch again _"5:37 PM"._ I'm almost there now, just a few more buildings then a right turn to make it on time.

As I reached the park, I began searching for the person who asked for my help, I remembered it is a student from my school. So I am looking out for students wearing the Peripheral Academy Uniform, both male and female. Although, it seems like I can't find the said person. I let out a sigh and strolled towards the vending machine before leaning against said machine. I checked my watch as it read _"5:45 PM"_ the designated time and I couldn't find anyone in particular, I sighed once again and was contemplating on whether or not I should leave until I heard a female voice call me

"Um.. Are you.. Zero?" She asked timidly

I looked at the person who called me and I saw... oh wait... this is the girl I met a while ago. A 5'4 foot girl standing in front of me. Her -indigo- eyes enveloped me and her -chocolate brown- hair made me flutter for a moment, she's also wearing the Peripheral Academy uniform and it immediately donned on me that this could probably be the person who asked for my help.

"Um... Are you the concerned student in the letter?"I asked

"Y-yes..!" she stuttered as she avoided eye contacted with me

"Don't worry, I'll help you out."I said in a nonchalant tone

She let out a sigh of relief, "I thought I was going to get turned down"

"Turned down? Why would that be?" I asked curiously as I tilted my head to the side

"Huh?, uh...it's nothing" She said as she played with her skirt.

"I'm Zero" I said as I extended my hand to her "I look forward to working with you."

"Me to-!" She was about to shake my hand but withdrew

"Y-you're the guy I met at the stairs!" She pointed at my face ignoring my personal space

I looked at her finger and pushed it away with the back of my hand.

"Is that a problem?" I asked

"Yes it's a goddamn problem! You didn't help me up when I tripped!" She pointed at my face again

I felt really annoyed that this girl did not understand personal space or personal area or whatever you want to call it. I call it personal space. I pushed her finger away from my face with back of my hand again.

"Bullying's a bigger problem than tripping on stairs right." I said

"Well, they're both a huge problem! NO sense of chivalry at all! How can I expect you to help me in my bullying problem?!" Once more, she pointed at my face again practically touching my nose, it's that close...

I think I know why she is being bullied in the first place. It must be not knowing this term called "Personal Space". Probably she gets too close to others, whether they be male or female and the closeness isn't kind of invited. I let out a sigh and held her hand, in an effort to stop her from pointing at my face.

"I can't solve your tripping problem, but I can solve your bullying problem" I said

"If you can't solve a tripping problem, what more a bullying problem?" She pointed at my face again with the other hand.

I held her other hand with my right, in an effort to restrict her for pointing at my face ever again.

"What's your power?" I asked

"My power works if you look up in the sky" She said without hesitation

I looked up at the sky, wondering if my sister would be happy for the things I have done. Then the clouds became dark and rain started pour slowly, but it got stronger and faster every minute.

"It's raining." I pointed out

"Actually, I was supposed to hit your balls right there" she said quietly

I started to get wet as each drop of rain fell on top of my face and traveled down to my shoulders. I guess some shade is in order. I looked back at the young girl but she was no longer in front of me. I looked around and found her marching towards bus stop, with her bag on top of her head. As soon as she was under the roof of the bus stop, she turned around and waved at me, however I couldn't tell whether she was saying goodbye or telling to go there.

I sighed and pondered in thought, wondering who's disgracing my intentions to help in place of my weakness, two number twelve-shoe lockers exist after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter 2 to come out soon


	2. Chapter 02: Guardian

**Chapter 02: Guardian**

 **There's no other way around it?**

* * *

"I expect you to help me now, because if you don't, I'll personally make sure you'll never be able to procreate!" She called cheerfully as she continued to wave at me.

Through the thundering downpour, the girl's voice was nearly imperceptible. I had a hard time trying to decipher what she was shouting. No matter how loud she shouted, I still couldn't hear her. The rain fell heavier, making it even tougher to hear the her.

 _I couldn't tell if she giving me a good bye or telling me to go there._

I rubbed my eyes just for a second due to the rain cluttering my vision. I looked at the bus stop and to my surprise, she wasn't there anymore. Wasn't she under the shade of the Bus Stop? I panicked.

 _She disappeared?_

 _She left?_

 _What happened to her?_

I felt nauseous from panic. There's no way she disappeared just like that. It's impossible – no one can just vanish in the blink of an eye! It must've been be some kind of joke; I hurried to the bus stop to make sure. ' _Please don't do this to me again! I don't want to fail again! Just like that day!'_ I thought as I labored though each puddle under the unbearable rain that gave extra weight on me. Puddle after puddle I got closer to the bus stop. ' _Just No! Don't go!'_

As soon as I reached the bus stop I desperately looked left and right, but She was nowhere to be found. I gritted my teeth; I can't have just lost sight of her, all because I had to rub my eyes! I fell to my knees on the flooded concrete.

" _No, this can't be happening! Not again!"_ I muttered under my breath

" _Fuck No!"_ I clenched both of my fists and punched the ground. I felt hopeless, that I couldn't do anything.

Just like that incident, that took my sister away from me.

 _Ring, ring_. Suddenly a phone sounded. Eyes widening, I started to look for the source of the noise. _Ring, ring_. I dug my phone out of my pocket, but it was off. _Ring, ring_. Frantically I peeked under the bench but nothing was under it.

 _Damn it! I need to find a lead!_ I thought in desperation, balking at the thought of losing another person.

 _Ring, ring_. I stood up and saw the source of the noise – a pink smartphone sitting innocently on top of the bench. I grabbed the phone and fumbled to accept the call.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded tersely.

"Tsk-tsk, is that what you say to an old friend?" a vaguely familiar voice came from the other end. My stomach began to churn.

I ignored it. "We aren't friends. What have you done to her?"

"We were friends a long time ago."

"Answer the goddamn question, you bastard!" I snarled.

"You're no fun anymore... Zero," it drawled.

The words sent chills down my spine.

"Things like this shouldn't bother you... Zero." the voice said

I tightened my grip on the phone, and grit my teeth. _Who the hell is this guy? What does he know about me? About my past? That Zero is long gone! I'd never do things like that ever again!_ I breathed in and out to calm myself down but kept a cautious demenour towards the other person on the phone. Chances are whoever this person is, has the girl I was supposed to help. If I say something wrong he might just...

No...don't think about the worst just yet, my top priority is saving her from anything! I told her I would help her out! No matter what!

"Hey, Zero… let's play a little game," the voice purred in a faux-playful tone.

"What game?"

"A game with the girl as the prize."

" _What game?_ "I repeated forcefully. So he had the girl; I knew it.

"A duel to the death."

I growled. "Fine by me. Where?"

"We'll meet at District 23 at 6:45, on the intersection. I could've heard the smirk in his voice.

"I hope for a good fight, especially from the one and only Zero." _Click._

I placed the phone close to my chest and closed my eyes. _I'm coming to get you, just wait a little bit longer. I may have not known her for long but if anybody asks for my help I gotta help. I won't fail! I'll get her back, no matter what!._ I opened my eyes and picked up my bag, I looked at my watch and it said it is "6:00 PM". I stomped on the floor and ran to the nearest train station. _I only have fourty five minutes to get there. I got to make it or else!_

I dived through the automatic doors that were slowly closing the train. Then landed on both legs as the doors closed behind me and the train started to move.

 _I made it!_

I looked at my watch and it said "6:10 PM"

 _Only thirty – five minutes left! Move faster train, someone is in danger!_ I opened my bag and brought out a gauntlet. I threw my bag on the seat and started to fit the gauntlet on my right arm. I made this gauntlet two years ago due to my lack of esper powers. Although I didn't make it alone, I had Harvey's help to make this. But that wasn't the only thing he helped me make at that time.

* * *

 **-Flashback- Two Years Ago, Harvey's House, 5: 25 PM**

"It's all done!" Harvey said as he fist pumped happily in the air.

"Awesome!" I rejoiced, filled with excitement

I gawked at the gaunlet that gave a new found confidence within me. It's bronze metal shined brightly at me. I couldn't find the words at all to decrbibe this feeling within me.

"This gaunlet is designed to fit your entire forearm, Taisuke" Harvey said

I looked at Harvey, but his gaze seemed entirely focused on the gaunlet on his desk.

"Not only that, I created a retracting shield that can fit inside it. It has a strong magnetic field so you won't have problems finding it or using in battle." Harvey closed his fist tightly as he let out those words

"Harvey?" I asked concerningly

 _"Taisuke Tarumi, 5'7, 210lbs, short dark brown hair, green eyes, only child, eighth grade at Peripheral Academy and still Level Zero."_ _Harvey said as he placed his fist at my chest._

 _I felt as if Harvey is..._

 _Harvey then looked me in the eye and said_

 _"Go show those them..._ _ **Your Power**_ _"_

 _ _ **-Flashback Over-**__

* * *

I have this gauntlet in my bag daily because it's special to me. I moved my arm a bit to see whether or not the gaunlet was fitted properly. I glanced over at my watch "6: 20 PM". If I think about the person who could be disgracing my good intentions. It could be the person on the phone. I did hear some students talking about Zero and how scary it is to ask for help, same as that girl I met a while ago.

" _I thought I was going to get turned down"_

 _This is probably what she meant, another Zero who denies requests, but does that Zero do anything else after denying that request?_ I shook my head and watched the doors open before me. I sprinted immediately as soon as there was enough space to run though the doors. I ran as fast as I could out of the train station and stopped at the exit.

A scene drenched in rain, with dark clouds blocking out the sky, confronted me. Steeling myself, I stepped forward and trudged through the torrents of water. The ankle-deep puddles and the pounding rain made each step a labor.

 _Please let me make it in time_ , I thought to myself as I pushed myself, panting and stumbling, though the soaked streets of District 23.

I had to.

* * *

 **6: 45PM, District 23, Intersecting Road Bridge**

I stopped running as I realized I made it to the said location. I stopped for a minute to take a breather, inhaling and exhaling from the fatigue, I hit the small button on the heel of my shoes.

"Good thing it still raining." I said

This was another gadget Harvey helped me build – electrical discharger shoes. We had removed the soles of my school shoes and fitted in the semi-conductive soles that Harvey made. The shoes will only be able to conduct electricity when I press the button on the heel of my shoe, but they can store electricity even when unused. I walked a few paces forward but I felt that I was being watched.

The back of my neck prickled as I got the feeling I was being watched. I stood still, waiting, as the voice made itself known. Slowly but surely, I was able to make out the outline of a guy, wearing a cap, black shirt and khaki shorts on the other side of the bridge.

"In the urban legends, Zero was known to be the strongest Level 0. He can defeat espers and skill outs alike," he declared. "He stood at the top of the mountain, despite his lack of power."

 _Wait a minute. I knew this person._

"Nobody knew how he did it, how he won his matches, but what they did know is that Zero is a force to reckoned with."

 _Wasn't he–_

"Rumors flew of Zero's existence, saying that he was just some high school student or a myth invented by people to hide their own losses." He continued.

I stayed silent.

"Hey Zero, what happened to you? You used to be ruthless and violent, but now you are just some – some normal kid."

"It's none of your business," I muttered.

"Of course this is my business, dumbass!" The guy snarled, stepping forward.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what the hell am I talking about?" He roared, his expression contorted in anger and resentment. " _I'm the original Zero!_ "

The words sounded strangely empty as they left his mouth. There was no way that person can be Zero.

"I can't believe you don't even remember me," 'Zero' growled. "After all the shit I said!"

I still refused to believe that it was him, but then I considered what Peripheral Academy students had said. So that means this bastard was the one twisting my good intentions. Blood pounded in my ears.

"So, you're Zero," I glared.

'Zero' snorted. "Yeah, about time you finally said it."

"Then you own the other number 12 shoe locker, right?"

"Yup." The way he popped the 'p' made me want to punch him in the face.

"What do you do when you get a request?"

"Well, first I meet up with the sorry whelp and then I decide whether or not I want to help them," The brat puffed out his chest. "Most of the time I just reject them."

Seething anger rose up within me. "And what do you do when you reject them?"

"I do something... horrible," a mocking grin stretched across his face.

Okay, I really need to beat this guy up. The original Zero? Don't give me that bullshit. I was the one who started it all! And he was just using _my_ title for his own selfish desires.

Wait.

My thoughts stuttered to a halt. There was only one person in the world who knew that I wanted to help people under my alias.

"Marcus?"

He spread his hands out with a flourish. "Finally you remember me, Taisuke."

"What are you doing–"

"That Zero stuff?" Marcus sneered. "Just thought I'd butt in. Make you look more like a fool."

"A fool?" My thoughts were like a stuck record – why would he do this?

 _Marcus smirked. "After all, who gave you the idea of being Zero in the first place?"_

...

At that moment I remembered everything.

…

All the bad memories from two years ago played like a film reel in my head, as if it were just yesterday. I was brutally violent back then, beating up bullies just for the heck of it, for the taste of blood on my tongue, the feeling of skin tearing under my knuckles. I was a delinquent.

Marcus was the one who told me to be Zero, if I needed an outlet to release my anger and pain. It was just an outlet but now it's an atonement for my weakness. I felt a weird uncomfortable feeling in my chest. It hurts so bad that I could die.

I looked at Marcus but all I could see was a fake smile across his face.

"What was Zero's purpose again?" Marcus asked

"Shut up..." I muttered under my mouth

"Why are you helping people?"

"Shut up..." I said quietly

"Wasn't just an outlet for the anger you had for your sister's death."

White noise built up unbearably behind my ears. "Shut up!" I snapped, lunging in for a right hook. Nimbly he hopped back.

"I really missed the old Zero," Marcus said breezily, before he punched me in the gut. "I guess this fight will be rather disappointing, then."

 _I fell straight to the floor, lying on my back._ _Fuck! His power must be somewhere along the lines of speed, that's for sure._ _I looked at the Marcus, only to see him smiling at my fall._

 _"What's wrong, Zero? If you fight like this I'll win for sure." Marcus crowed. "And if I win, I might do something to the girl."_

My vision turned red with fury and I flew to my feet. With a savage cry, I drove my right foot onto the wet road, sending electricity arcing through the water to the edges of the bridge. Marcus screamed in agony as I electrocuted him, his limbs jerking like a marionette's.

Promptly, I activated the shield in my gauntlet and hurled it towards him. It hit Marcus with full force, and with a shriek of pain, his convulsing body collapsed onto the ground.

I wouldn't show the bastard any mercy. There was no way in hell I'd forgive him, after what he said and did! When I noticed that my right shoe was running out of energy, I called my shield back to me and turned off the electric shocks.

"Tell me where she is already, " I hissed. "You've lost."

Marcus coughed, his body still twitching from the shocks. And then he began to chuckle. What the hell, he should barely even be conscious!

"Yes, yes... this is the Zero I want to see," Marcus rasped, his eyes wild. A hysterical laugh bubbled out of his grinning mouth, growing louder and louder.

" _Where is she?_ " I demanded, increasingly unnerved.

 _Marcus only shook his head, unsteadily getting to his feet. "You'll just have to find out, Zero. The match has just begun!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter three to come out soon.

I'd also want to thank the people who Reviewed, Followed and Favorite. Thank you very much.

Also a special shout-out to the following reviewers:

 _The multiple guests who reviewed_ : Thank you for the support, and yes this is another level 0.

 _Sargent Crash_ : Thank You and I'll keep what you said in mind.

 _Unknown Reads A Lot: Yo, Thank You, I'll make sure you find out slowly but surely_


	3. Chapter 03: Cycle

**Chapter 03: Cycle**

 **I know what I am, So don't say you know what I'm made of!**

* * *

"Haha...Haha...Haha...Haha"Marcus laughed

 _"_ _Where is she?!_ _"_ _I demanded_

 _"The match is only starting Zero!"_ _Marcus said as he got on his feet._

 _ _Marcus.__

 _"Come on! Show me what you got!" Marcus shouted_

 _I grabbed my shield with my left hand and threw it at him, with all I got. He dodged it but I called my shield right back with the magnetic force to hit his back hard._

 _"AH!" He cried as he fell to the floor._

 _I stomped my left foot quickly on the wet road to shock him. The elecrtic currents traveled from my foot and spread out through the bridge and Marcus' body._

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"_ _He screamed in agony as he got shocked by electricity._

I kept my foot firm on the wet road and called my shield back from the floor.

It attached to my gauntlet and I stopped electrocuting him. I looked at him struggling to get up from that attack, parts of his shirt was dirtied as well.

Then he vanished...

 _Where the hell did run off to?! Damn, how can he still run after all my attacks?!_

I held my ground and looked around my surroundings.

Out of nowhere I felt a surging pain in my stomach. _What the?_ Marcus punched me in the stomach. I was thrown off from the amount of force he placed on that punch of his. He threw me off the ground but I landed on my feet. I held my stomach due to the immense pain I was feeling.

"Hah! That's all you got! Your cheap tricks won't work against me Zero!" Marcus exclaimed

I grit my teeth, wondering what I'm suppose to do next. _I'm quite rusty, I haven't had a real fight in a long time._ _Damn It!_

I decided to go all out on him. I sprinted directly at Marcus and threw a punch to his face. Marcus ducked and returned a punch, right at my face. The sheer amount of power placed on that punch sent me straight to the floor, lying face up. Raindrops fell on face and traveled to the road floor. I felt weak, the inablity to fight back. I've wasted majority of my energy on the offensive. I don't have much left in the tank at all.

"This all you got?" Marcus asked

I could barely see anything, my vision is so hazy, but I knew I can't lose here. I rolled to my side and struggled to get up. I could feel the roaring pain travel thorughout my body. Just standing up alone is such a burden. I planted my feet below me to get the balance I need. I looked Marcus straight in the eye, and all I got was a smirk.

"Zero... I think you're gonna lose this match you know. I guess I should think what I should do with that Girl."

…

I hated every word he said.

…

We fought for hours, it seemed endless. I tried to fugure out his pattern, while tried to avoid every tactic I attempt. Going on the offsensive, then back on the defensive. It felt like a cycle, going around and around.

Now we were just a few feet away from each other. We both breathed heavily due the amount of exhaustion we were making our bodies go through.

Marcus admitted defeat "This is all I can do, a level three bested by a level zero"

I walked over to Marcus

 _"This is what I get for not practicing" Marcus muttured to himself_

Now I was just a few feet away from Marcus, I'm pissed because of what he did but at the same time confused.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" I asked

"I admit defeat, you win." Marcus replied

I clenched my fist and grabbed Marcus by his collar. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Where is she?" I asked once more

"She's safe... In a warehouse... not far from here." Marcus muttered.

* * *

 **8: 15PM, District 23, Forest**

I ran up the endless slope. _She's gotta be there!_ I pushed my body to it's limits. I could feel my throat dry up and sweat all over my body. My body slowly started to give in, not allowing to move any further. I struggled running, climbing, jumping, a labor it was. _Yet, I must keep going!_

I fought the trees and leaves, pushing them to clear my path. Step by step, I believe I could see something. A wooden building.

"Is that it?" I said

I ran inside breaking the front door. To my surprise, she was just sitting there. She was unharmed. I breathed a sigh of relief and place my hands on my knees.

 _I'm so tired!_

"You're late! I can't stay here any longer or I... I..." She struggled in place, shivering in fact

I looked up at her, nothing changed, her indigo- eyes and her -chocolate brown- hair still got me.

"Okay." I said

"Hurry up idiot! I-I... I can't... Hold it any longer" She quietly spoke

"Hold what exactly?" I asked

"Shut up and just get me out of here!" She demanded

* * *

 **9: 00PM, District 7, Streets**

I walked with her following behind me. What happened today was all because of her.

I sighed.

"So you said it was around here, right?" I asked

Her legs still trembling from holding it in "Y-yeah. I live in an apartment."

"Hmmm... the only apartment complex here would be..." I lost my words

 _Wait doesn't that mean_.

We both stood in front of the very apartment complex I live in.

"This is my place... I gotta go!" She left without saying goodbye

I watched her run up the stairs and her apartment door. She seemed unable to open her door.

"No... I-I... Can't hold it any longer..." She drops on the floor and formed a fetal position

 _What the hell is she doing?_

I walked up the stairs and stood at her side.

"What is it?" I asked

"Are you dense...? I need to pee... I can't hold it any longer..." She tried forming her words but it was difficult for her.

I scratched the back of my head and opened my apartment door.

"Hurry it up." I geustured to my apartment.

She stood up immediately and ran at the speed of sound in order to relieve herself in his bathroom

"Heaven at last!" She screamed in delight.

I closed the door as soon as she entered. She ran to the bathroom, to relieve herself of holding it for too long.

 _Marcus._ I sat down on a chair, pondering what it was all about. If his actions were really worth it. I clenched my fists just thinking about it.

"Tsk."

 _I'm exhausted_

Just going to sleep was on my mind, however I have a guest tonight. She walked out holding on to her stomach, she had a gleeful expression after finally relieving herself. She walked to me and held my shoulders.

 _Huh?_

"You're not bad, but you're still not as chivalrious and punctual. I expect that you handle my problem tomorrow." She said

It felt good for some reason. It was relaxing... I started to drift into sleep... My eyes closed... My head fell back to her breasts.

She jumped in place "Wh-what are you-" Once she saw my sleeping, she sighed but also blushed

"I guess... I have to take care of him..."

 _–-_

 **-Flashback- Two Years Ago 'Taisuke Yukinaga', Room 405 4: 30 PM**

"Onii-Chan!" Yukinaga said cheerfully

"What is it?" I asked

She started shaking the box in a rather cute manner.

"I can't open it" She pouted

"Hahaha" I let out a laugh

"Ah, don't laugh Onii-Chan" She pouted even more

"I get... Okay" I said and extended my hand towards my sister

 **-Flashback Over-**

 _–-_

 _What is it that I really yearn for?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, follow or favorite if you please.


	4. Chapter 04: Shizuka Suzu

**PS: For those of you who read "Shizuka Suzu" chapter in "A Certain Level Zero" there's slight changes in this chapter. Thank you for your understanding**

 **Author's Note: Also big thanks to Darque Death4444 for beta-ing "The Rumored Level Zero"**

* * *

 **Chapter 04: Shizuka Suzu**

 **I am a student of Academy City where everyone who lives here has powers. Some may call it espers but I believe it to be a "gift"**

* * *

I rarely interact with people in Peripheral Academy, an industrial school, located in district 9. I study here and hardly been able to make any friends. One day I decided to apply for Judgment and passed their tests. I became an official member of Judgment where I enforce the law to do good deeds. I never got to make friends but some people at Judgment tried to interact with me but I couldn't speak with them as I ended up giving the impression that I'm a shy girl. Of course it was difficult to interact with others but when I'm on the job I feel confident when I deal with those who break the law.

I'm 5'2, fit body, medium length azure coloured hair, azure coloured eyes and fair skinned.

My power is - but I heard an alarm echo throughout school, I wore my Judgment armband and ran to the scene and reached the science room and it was filled with fire. Burning through the tables and chairs. The windows were shut, the chairs singed, filling my lungs with poisonous vapors. I had to snap out of it and lead the students out of there. Gladly no one is injured, I instructed the teacher in helping me evacuate the students.

"Everyone! Leave now!" I shouted as I led out the students who were screaming and pushing each other as they fled the scene.

Without anyone noticing, I used my power called Primal Mold in which I can take any material and turn it into whatever is in my imagination, with that in mind I swiftly got a piece of paper from the floor and I turned it into flour then I threw it over the flames as it died out. The marks from the fire were left on the chairs looking singed.

"That was close!" I sighed while wiping the sweat from my forehead, stretched my arm and reported the matter to Judgment via cellphone. I removed my armband and walk out of the school.

Oh, the power only has two drawbacks:

1.) I must touch said material with either hand

2.) I must use my imagination of how the material is composed of.

Despite my vast knowledge of every object known to man, I continue to read books and research every material to expand my knowledge to it's full potential.

I've always been uneasy: I don't know why I live in Academy City and have powers just like the espers, but my parents were the only ones to interact with me, right before I took the test that scientists do to people like me who have powers. I remembered my mother's parting words before leaving them.

"Suzu-chan, we won't be able to stay with you now, so please be strong and don't let any scientist get close to you in order to take your gift" Mom told me as she had me in her arms

She seemed to tense up and struggle. I didn't know then that she was really terrified to lose me. I cried and my dad joined us and we shared one big hug before leaving. Had it not been for them, I would've thought I was a monster. It made an impact in my life and believed I was gifted and had this power all along. It just needed to awaken inside me.

I am officially level 2 because I tampered with the scanner with the use of my Primal Mold in order to change how it scans me. Due to the words my mother left me, I feared that scientists were after the power I'm wielding. I believed scientists only want my power for themselves and would do anything to gain it.

I thought of many horrific things like enslaving/cloning me in order to achieve materials that they would be able to get, extravagantly cheap at that, example: they buy tons of tissue paper and they can use each individual paper and turn it into whatever they desire. It's like using clay and making anything out of it but it's much more selfish. So I purposely tried to stay away from every scientist after the scanning test and use my Primal Mold to hide myself to make sure they never spot me.

I often lived my life as a Judgment member thinking that if I worked here, it could act as a cover up. I'd be able to avoid scientists, as I enforce the law. By the time it hit curfew time, I went to my dorm located in district 14. I removed my shoes, skirt and tie. I landed on my bed only to feel tired from my rather boring yet fulfilling day of saving the school.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

"Yay! It's a weekend" I said as I ate my breakfast right before I started my patrol of districts 4-7, which was assigned to me since I asked for work. I could be considered a diligent person or you could say, stubborn? Anyway, I took my time as I patrolled the areas thoroughly. I passed a certain alleyway overhearing grunts, punches and kicks.

"P-p-please... Do-" a cornered teen male was punched by one of the three guys who were cornering him

"Don't speak you piece of trash!"

"Tsk" I was pissed as I walked to them the three assaulters and the cornered person. I touched a nearby trashcan with my power to create a camouflage suit for myself. The downed male noticed me right away before I completed the suit.

"H-help... Me…" He said as he extended his hand towards me.

The assaulters looked behind them to see nothing.

"Who are you asking help from?"

I was able to complete the camouflage suit in time before they noticed me "I was almost caught, I would've had to resort to force" I had to catch my breath to calm down and picked up a rock. One of them was about to stomp on his head but I threw a rock at the assaulter's back, he flinched and looked behind.

"Who did that?!"

His eyes turned to fear as a rock golem appeared from the ground. I personally controlled its arms by purposely loosening the limbs to strike at them. I hit one of them, causing a scream from the others as they left their fellow friend in danger. I turned the golem to sand and appeared before the attacker.

"I'm from Judgment and you are under arrest" I said and chained him in rocks

"GAH!" he said in pain

I helped the fallen male get up on his feet.

"Thank you.." he left after I contacted Anti-Skill to take the person in custody.

I felt good doing good deeds, due to the way my parents raised me. I wonder what I'll get for Christmas!

I resumed my patrol and walked through area seven, the last area I need to patrol. I bought crepe as a reward for my hard work and sat on a bench. I continued to munch my delicious crepe, until I heard a cry of a child. I stood up from my seat feeling worried about the child. I followed the cry of the child and found a crying little boy standing under a tree.

I felt sad for him and went to his aid, and knelt before him

"Hey there, are you lost?" I said gently in hopes of him listening to me.

The boy looked at me with tears flowing from his eyes all the way down to his chin and nodded. I felt just as broken seeing this kid cry. I could see myself as a child crying when I was separated from my parents.

"I'll help you find your way. Where do you live?" I continued to ease him as he gave me his ID as it said his name

"Fuji Kenji" I smiled at him

"You can call me Suzu Onee-chan" He opened up to me and nodded

"Suzu Onee-chan" He said with a rather cute voice.

I smiled more feeling very happy as I held his hand

"That's it, Suzu Onee-chan!" I felt very happy as if I were the mother and he's my child. I don't want him to feel the pain of being alone in Academy City

I looked at the ID, which had an address of a child error orphanage as I walked with him. I soon drifted into my memories when I got lost, cried and walked aimlessly in order to find my parents, until someone who was able to bring me back to my parents helped me. I smiled at the thought of being thankful for that moment.

My nostalgia broke when I felt a tug on my skirt.

"What is it?" I smiled

"I want" He pointed at my crepe, I smiled and lightly chuckled as I gave it to him

"Enjoy" He smiled as he got the crepe off my hands

"Thank you Suzu Onee-chan!" I felt good hearing from him because I felt that I could see a part of myself in him.

* * *

 **Orphanage, District 13**

We stood in front of the orphanage, which was the place he stayed. I let go of his hand and he stormed off.

"Thank you Suzu Onee-chan!" He said as he ran towards the door. I was soon greeted by the head of the orphanage

"Thank you for finding him" He bowed

"It's no problem, all in a day's work for Judgment" I smiled and felt giddy doing good deeds

"Please visit us once in a while, Kenji-kun would love to see you again" He smiled

"I'll be sure to" I smiled and waved at the caretaker and Kenji-kun. I felt fulfilled being able to help.

I had one reason to join Judgment, to be a hero to those who are in need. I should almost expect nothing in return, although it's tempting! Because I want to get some more money! The salary I get from my part time job isn't enough! So I have to spend it wisely even if my parents send me money monthly, so frustrating!

I continued to walk and took an overpass, stopped in the middle of the bridge and held on the rails and looked the beautiful sunset. I felt a bit depressed thinking I should have done more.

"Mother, Father" I looked up feeling sad "I'm doing good right?" I looked down and didn't expect any praise because I was alone. I wish I could see my parents but I wasn't allowed for reasons unknown. I remember wanting to leave Academy City but I wasn't permitted for reasons unknown.

Zero…rumours of a guy who either accepts or rejects requests. I've decided that I would investigate this matter in Peripheral Academy. I heard that Zero does bad things to those he rejects. I've readied myself to take on this rumour that started to get on my nerves. I place my own letter in both number twelve shoe lockers and learn the truth about Zero.

-In the letter-

Dear Zero,

"I'm in need of help, I feel that I'm constantly being stalked by someone and I hope for your response to help. I'll expect to meet with you in the commercial district at 6:00 PM sharp. Thank you for your time"

From:Anonymous

I reach for the afternoon sky and clenched my fist in the air as if I grabbed something and smiled.

"Mother. Father. Watch over me. I won't let your years with me be put to waste" I felt a mixture of emotions: sadness, happiness, and excitement! You name it! I'm ready to live my life that my parents gave m-.

My stomach grumbled

I'm glad no one heard that! I'd die of embarrassment if anyone heard my stomach grumble. "I'm low on money... What can I eat today...?" I said depressingly while walking down the overpass. To add to my sad mood, rain started to fall over Academy City and I immediately ran to a fast food restaurant to get some shelter.

"Well, this will do for now" I ordered food to ease my hunger.

"Yay!" I said happily that I could eat french fries and hamburger with orange juice

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Folloe or Favorite if you please.


	5. Chapter 05: Secret

**Chapter 05: Secret**

 **I will uphold order and justice in the name of good**

* * *

On this lovely sunday, people spend their time hanging out with friends or resting. I'm one of those who are working. Just like yesterday, I patrolled areas 4-7 but now I'm given areas 9-12. I constantly tripped in my dorm, when I tried to walk out of my room.

I felt sick and my body felt sluggish, probably because I got soaked under the rain yesterday plus I didn't dry up myself immediately. I'm frustrated because I'm unable to do my work properly. I had a slight fever, but hid it from my superiors and comrades because I don't want to feel like a lazy person who isn't using their time right.

However, I also cared about my health so I didn't want any mishaps to happen today during my patrol. That way, I can take long night's rest so that I'd have enough energy for tomorrow. My wish wasn't granted though as I saw three suspicious people walk down an alleyway in area 12.

Of course, being part of Judgment, I have to investigate the matter and analyze the situation if illicit things are being done. I found a large plastic bag on the floor, picked it up and turned it into an optical camouflage suit to follow the suspicious people. This is easier said than done, my body felt weak and I can't exactly take down any of their ill intentions, I'd have no choice but to call Anti-Skill.

However, I didn't like the fact that I can't play hero and let others do my work. My head aches and my vision is a bit disoriented but I pushed on anyway.

I followed them all the way to District 21, I was confused why they would insist on going on such a mountainous area, but I had to follow them. They arrived at the nature park and met another set of three suspicious persons. Now there were a total of six people, three with brown coats and three with black coats.

I knew they are up to no good, wearing these clothes in the heat of the sun, it felt out of place. I got as close as I could, while I still had my suit on. I could hear the conversation that is taking place.

"Have you got the information that I requested?" a man with a brown leather coat said

"Yes, I have it, information on all known gemstones in Academy City that I got in my own database" a man with a black coat said as he handed him an envelope

"Have your men found new gemstones?" the man in a brown coat asked as he got hold of the envelope handed to him

"Yes, I found another interesting gemstone. It wouldn't hurt to know that we could try to replicate it now can we?" the man in a black coat smirked and the tone was quite scary.

"Good to hear. I'll make sure we'll replicate it" the man in a brown coat left them and the man in a black coat did the same.

 _"Gemstones? Why would they want to find something that doesn't really exist?"_ I felt conflicted and tried to connect the dots _"Mother... you said my power is a gift... Does that mean, I'm a gemstone?_

 _If that's the case, that means there are other gifted people like me in Academy City."_ I thought in disbelief

 _"Gotta get myself together. Work first before gemstones"_ I shook my head

I brought out my cellphone to text one of my fellow Judgment members:

"There is suspicious activity that is happening right now. It occurred in district 21 and the information that's being illegally solicited was about existing gemstones in Academy City, and the need to replicate a power of a gemstone. I''ll follow the one who got the information, You find the others." I sent a picture of the men in black coats. I followed the brown coats to find out what they are exactly up to.

Unfortunately, I felt more disoriented in my movement, hearing and vision. I pushed my body to it's limit, but I could only moan in pain. The men in brown coats stopped in their tracks and scanned their surroundings.

 _"I think they heard me, I blew my chance finding out what they are up to unless I keep quiet."_ I thought but I couldn't help but cough. They quickly looked towards my direction even though I'm wearing my optical camouflage suit.

"Seems, like we have an esper with invisibility." the boss smirks

"Use the tracker machine" He ordered.

"Yes Sir!" his men immediately get shades from their pockets

"Changing to heat signature tracking mode" They looked around until they found my heat signature and brought low-tech guns to shoot at me

"Fire!"

Due to my fever, I couldn't get myself to fight to my fullest so I immediately discarded my optical camouflage suit. I sat down and kept my hands on the floor at all times. I used the rubble from the floor and turn it into steel, launching it from the ground to deflect the gun shots. Due to my fever I couldn't create complicated objects. I made holes to trip my attackers and trapped them in cages. I made one part of the cage fully metal plated and the other sides metal bars.

The boss looked at me in fear, his body all tense and struggling to stand.

"Who are you?!" he was taking small steps backwards in an attempt to run away.

I struggled to sit upright, looked at him with a half – baked smile

"I'm Shizuka Suzu from Judgment and you are under arrest" I created a hole to trip him and trap him in the same cage as his bodyguards. I breathed feeling nauseous and dizzy as this little incident used up all of my energy. I fixed my surroundings to it's original state before finally letting go of the floor since I didn't want to leave traces of destruction in the natural park. I don't have to use my power anymore to defend myself. I got my cellphone and notified Anti-Skill of the incident. I fell unconscious after contacting Anti-Skill as my fever worsened.

I had a dream. I was in a cold dark metal room, it felt like a prison, but it's just an empty room. I took my time looking around, and eventually I felt the ambience of the room. It felt like a research facility and I'm the subject that the scientists have acquired. I could only quiver in fear and begun to hear voices

"Is the experiment finished yet?"

"Yes. Now we just need to dispose of the original"

"But we can't do that, I need more data"

"Don't worry, we have made a pure clone of her, we have her power under our disposal"

I felt tense thinking about what they could've done to me. What happened when I was unconscious? The door opened which brought my attention, I saw a girl with medium long hair. I couldn't tell of her hair color but it seemed to be a dark shade, she looks at me with lifeless eyes.

I could only squint as the lights in the room gradually lit up. I was horrified the moment I saw the girl.

That girl was me.

It seemed true when I heard the words of that person. She walked to me and got a rock on the ground with her fingers

"Bye... Bye..." I heard her monotonous voice as she transforms the rock into a revolver.

I felt horrified, walking backwards until my back touched the wall; I couldn't run since she has the same build and power as me. She chained me in rocks, my hands were locked to stop my from touching anything. She walked closer with the revolver in hand. I screamed loudly, just the thought of being killed is about to become a reality.

I jumped from bed gasping for air, but immediately fell down as my fever is still affecting me. I moaned in pain and held my head with my hand, slowly I opened my eyes in order to adjust to the light that left me dazed. My body felt heavy, so heavy I couldn't move.

"Are you ok?" a voice said

I looked to my side and saw a woman with an Anti-Skill swat armor over her torso, I was surprised to find out that this Anti-Skill member is my teacher in my science class.

"Teacher? What are you doing here? Where am I?" I asked, surprised about why my teacher would be here.

"You're in your dorm. I came here because I'm worried about what happened to my little hard worker in my class, especially since she's a part of Judgment. I found her unconscious on the floor after we took the caged suspects into custody" she smiled

"You did well in arresting these guys despite having a fever." I felt good, I was getting praise from her and I could only smile but it was short-lived... She hit me on the head.

"Ow!" I held my head.

"Don't do anything reckless like that again especially hiding your fever. You could've been killed."

I could only nod feeling bad for what I've done. I couldn't speak up, but she held my hand

My eyes widened, I didn't feel something like this in a long time, the time when my parents held my hands tightly but at the same time gently.

"Don't go to school tomorrow, take a rest, if I see you in school tomorrow, your grades will drop" She threatened me, not go to school because I'm scared of my grades dropping. Also not being able to go to school felt like I was breaking rules.

"But!-" I was stopped as she placed a finger on my lips

"This is your teacher telling you to rest and get rid of that fever got it?" She sounded so demanding but at the same time very caring in her words. I felt like I was being taken cared of and it made me very happy.

"Yes teacher" I completely gave up in trying to argue with her, but I still feel happy with this moment of being taken cared of. I slept so that I can recover from my fever and hopefully go to school tomorrow.

* * *

 **Monday, 11: 30 AM, Dorm Room**

I was in bed, watching a series of videos on my cellphone, I also ate some Pocky to pass the time. The videos that played in my cellphone are funny and cute. I laughed once when the comedian said something funny. The audience laughed making it hard to resist laughing. I sighed after the video ended and I looked at the time "11:30 AM"

I got off my bed and declared "This day is so boring!"

I shouted it out just to get some steam out, I took a long shower, wore a t-shirt, knee-length shorts and knee-length socks as I left my dorm to find something to do. I went to the mall in order to find something that would interest me. I went throughout each floor trying on new clothes, shoes and accessories. I also looked at toys, video games and gadgets but none of them piqued my interest.

Sigh... I remembered my nightmare and my discovery of existing gemstones. I had a gloomy air around me and didn't stay in the mall.

I walked out of the mall and went over to sit on a bench to rest from walking around. I looked at the palm of my hand. Since that nightmare of mine, I didn't want to let myself get cloned for the purpose of being replaced. What about those people who want gemstones to replicate their powers and for what particular gain will they achieve if they do that? I didn't like the feeling when my nightmare and the shady people seem to connect. What if they catch me and then dispose of me after they are able to make a pure clone of me?

"RING – RING" my phone sounded. I brought out my cellphone and answered it

"Yes?"

"Shizuka-san, we got a call about guys harassing a girl. They are in an alleyway nearby please take care of it." My superior told me

"I'm on my way to finish the job. Guide me there" I stood up and wore my Judgment armband and ran to where the incident is taking place. I went through an alleyway and saw a girl being harassed by four guys

"I found them, I'll finish this" I kept my phone in my pocket and walked to them as I drew their attention to me.

"I'm from Judgment and you're under arrest" I declared in front of them ready to take them down

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.


	6. Chapter 06: Recommendation

**Chapter 06: Recommendation**

 **Given the chance to reach higher in life.**

* * *

 **Peripheral Academy, Class 8-A, 3PM**

"Shizuka-san, please meet me in the faculty office after you're done with your volunteer work in the library." My science teacher said

"Sure. I'll be there soon" I replied with a smile

I proceeded to the library and greeted the librarian there

"Ah, Shizuka-chan, thank you for volunteering to help in the library again" She happily said

"No problem, I'll do my job as usual, you can rest." I assured her as she stood up

"I'll leave it to you. Close the doors after 5PM as usual, though you already know that" She waved at me as she got her things then left the library. I sighed looking around the library

" _There isn't much people as usual"_ I thought about how much of waste this library is when students here don't make use of the resources available.

I did my usual routine in the library, entertain those who have inquiries, borrowing books and returning books. I read books on my counter about electricity and I became fascinated on the fact that electromasters can feel disturbances and prevent themselves from being controlled from external means. I wanted to be able to have that too so that I can boost my resistance to any espers with mind control, mind read abilites, etc.

I looked at my watch "5PM huh. Time to close down" I stood up from my seat, put the books in the right places, check if anyone is in the library and found no one. I locked the doors of the library and went to the faculty room to place the library keys on a hanging pin by the door. I walked to my science teacher and stood in front of her

"So, what do you need me for?" I asked

She looked at me and handed me a sealed envelope, I held the envelope in my hands. My eyes fixiated on it for a while, feeling like something big is happening

"What's this?" I asked

She smiled at me "A letter of recommendation for you to go to Tokiwadai and spend half of your eighth grade there" those words I heard felt like I was struck by lightning. Never did I expect that I would have a chance in getting into this prestigious academy

"Tokiwadai? Wait a minute... I can't go there. I'm only Level 2" I was still shocked knowing that my teacher wants me to go there

"I'm not the only one in this academy who wrote on this recommendation letter. All teachers here including the principal want you to attend Tokiwadai to attain better education. This letter here, will get you a chance to take their entrance exams" She smiled at me and I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I was happy nonetheless. I probably have to make sure that I'm Level 3 when they scan me during the test.

"I'll do my best!" I felt happy and determined to go to Tokiwadai to expand my knowledge and learn more.

"You'll make us feel great that we can brag about you when you hit it big in Tokiwadai. We can brag so much that we can become famous because of you. Thank you in advance!" She laughs and I could only stare at her blankly and laugh nervously

"You'll be excused from school tomorrow so that you can concentrate on the entrance tests in Tokiwadai" My teacher said as she held my shoulder

"Do your best out there" I felt the motivation that she was giving and smiled at her.

"I'll do my best!" I gripped my hands and felt ready to take on the exam.

I walked out of the Peripheral Academy and go to my dorm. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I had my doubts about not being accepted into the school. But I'm fine if I don't get accepted though because Tokiwadai is a prestigious school full of trained espers, making it a hunting ground for the scientists. I shivered at the thought but I know that I can keep a low profile so that scientists won't bat an eye on me.

I prepared my Peripheral Academy uniform, PE clothes and towels for the entrance exam that would most likely test my powers instead of my knowledge. I slept early so that I can go early tomorrow.

* * *

 **Next Day...**

Standing in front of Tokiwadai felt intimidating, I'm at the front gate wearing my Peripheral Academy uniform. Of course I was out of place, Tokiwadai students looked at me and heard comments that didn't faze me. I took a deep breath before walking inside Tokiwadai and searched for the faculty room. I drew attention to myself though that was never my intention to. I was stopped by a Tokiwadai student who seemed to be suspicious of me being out of place and all.

"What are you doing here outsider?" She didn't sound friendly but I kept my cool and kept a friendly attitude.

"I'm here to take the entrance exam. I have a letter of recommendation with me and I have to give it to the faculty." I said holding the sealed envelope in my hands

She smiled at me but it wasn't friendly feeling rather it feels that she's looking down on me "I'll watch your entrance exam. I'll lead you to the faculty"

I didn't expect to get help but I guess I'm being scouted. Apparently factions are a thing here but I wasn't interested in it. I was brought to the faculty room, she called a teacher for me and gave my letter of recommendation. The teacher looked at me in the eye after reading my letter of recommendation

"I'll be waiting at the school gym, change into your PE clothes" She left the faculty room

"I'll bring you there" The student said grinning at me as I nodded. I followed her to the school locker room and changed into my PE clothes and walked to the gym. I saw the teacher there waiting for me and I walked to her.

"What's your power?" Her eyes looked at me so intently. Probably my recommendation is that good?

"Primal Mold" I replied trying to get on her good side.

"Show me" She ordered while looking at me with those dagger eyes.

"I'll get a rock outside so that I can demonstrate it." I said as she agreed. I ran outside to get a rock and returned to the gym. I ended up seeing the same girl who led me to the faculty room but with her peers behind her. Apparently she didn't lie about watching me, It seems true that she's scouting me to probably invite me to her faction. I demonstrated my power to the teacher by changing the rock into a revolver.

"That's your power?" She sounded disappointed

"Yes, that's my power, I can use any material and transform it into anything." I replied

"Does it work?"

"Yes" I pointed the revolver at the ceiling and pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed throughout the gym. The teacher's face then changed from ice cold stare to hot blooded excitement

"I see, we'll have to put you through different regimens today in order to see the extent of your power. Got it?" She looks excited, probably my power interests her

"Y-yes." I feel the intimidating aura that the teacher is giving as she put me through many regimens while using my power.

Meanwhile, the girls were watching me do my entrance exam and were talking to each other. I couldn't hear them at all because I was so focused in trying to ace this exam. Afterwards, my body is on the floor, tired and sweaty. I sat upright and looked at the teacher

"You passed the entrance exam. You'll be studying here in Tokiwadai Middle School. Come to school 7AM sharp. I'll be sure to introduce you to your class" The teacher leaves the gym along with the students who were watching me

"Thank you very much!" I bowed as she left the gym and I could only look at the ceiling while taking a rest. I went to the gym locker room to take a long hot shower to relieve my stress from the long entrance exam. I wore my Peripheral Academy uniform and walked around to tour myself around Tokiwadai Middle School. As soon as I finished my tour I walked to the school gate and someone walked up to me

"I'm here to measure you so we can make your clothes for Tokiwadai" She told me and led me to the clinic and had myself measured. Afterward, I was allowed to leave. I went out of the clinic and through the hallway.

I went to my dorm located in district 14. I saw movers bring in boxes into the pick-up truck and I didn't bother. Once I entered the dorm though, my dorm mother was there waiting for me.

"Shizuka-san. I heard you've transferred to Tokiwadai. Congratulations!" She smiled at me

"Thank you. But why do I see movers outside the dorm?" I asked

"Well, since I heard you were admitted into Tokiwadai. I decided to help you change dorms. You can thank me later" Her hands were together smiling at me. I could've thanked her but something else came to mind

"You touched my stuff...?" I felt a violation of privacy happened here and I could only look at her discontently

"Don't frown like that. At least I helped you save time right?" She smiled

"No argument there. But please don't touch my stuff without permission." I slumped over

"The movers seem to be leaving now. Why don't you join them and go to your new dorm?" She said

"Thank you" Was all I could muster because of a breach of my privacy

She waved at me while I got in the pick-up truck. I looked out the window and waved back at her. The pick-up truck then drove me to my new home. The dorm of Tokiwadai which is outside the school garden is a three story building. It contains a large area where grass is allowed to grow and looks quite lovely. Red brick walls, arched windows, white parapets and corbels that round its top, it definitely showed off the marvelous designs of western architecture. I opened the door and saw the interior of the place.

It still followed its western design. However, it's simplistic. The main lobby features marble flagstones with square tessellations. Its walls painted white with marble bottom panels for the lobby, and for the rest of the hallways and corridors, brown wooden panelings covered the bottom with simple moldings. It continues with the simple design, the stairs are wooden with simple balusters. I walked up the stairs to see the hallways coated in warmth of yellow color. Furthermore, mailboxes and a intercom is present in the main lobby, as well as in each individual rooms. Entrance functions are present to enforce curfew and security as well.

I couldn't believe that I'll be living in a place like this. I felt like a rich girl for once.

I soon saw a tall and slender woman who has shoulder-length brown hair and is wearing eyeglasses.

"You are the new student residing in this dorm? I'll tell you these rules so listen up" I felt intimidated again just like the teacher who gave me my exam and I had to respond

"Y-yes maam!"

"Follow these Dormitory Rules:

No bringing of boys inside the dormitory.

No use of any Esper abilities.

Violent behavior is strictly prohibited.

It is prohibited in vandalizing and/or destroying any part of the premises.

All students must follow the curfew, and by extension, not leave the building after hours.

Changing, moving or forcibly evicting someone of rooms without permission is prohibited.

If you break any of the rules, it would either result of a demerit, physically punished by me, or you're forced to do some chores. Got it?" She gazed into my eyes after explaining it to me

"Y-yes maam! I won't break any of the rules! I'm an honor student in Peripheral Academy. S-so you shouldn't have any problems" I tried to make her trust me because I didn't want any of these consequences happening to me.

"Your room is in-" She was interrupted when we both heard the sound of electricity, the building shook a bit and the sound of two girls going at it.

"Kuroko! Stop it. We'll be in trouble!"

"Onee-sama, don't worry. I won't get a once in a lifetime chance like this chance to catch you changing!"

"Kuroko!"

I heard stomps from the ceiling and when I looked at the dorm supervisor. I jumped in place, seeing her dark aura which got me scared to death just seeing her like that. She looks at me with pissed off look and I could only move back one step in fear.

"Excuse me for a moment" Her face was quite horrifying and it looks like this wasn't the first this happened as she walked up the stairs. I heard the gasps of both girls and heard a snap. I shivered thinking about it and I saw her drag an unconscious girl with two curly pigtails. Her pigtails are tied in place by two red bows. It definitely was a scary sight and the dorm supervisor looked at me

"You better not act like her or you'll get it" I flinched hearing these words

"I-I won't. I p-promise..." I couldn't keep myself together knowing that a dangerous person like her is my dorm supervisor

"Here's your key. Your room is 210 Good night" She drags the unconscious girl with her

"G-good night" I thought I saw hell right there. But as long as I follow the rules (which I do) I won't have any problems. I got myself together while walking through the hallway and saw a girl in Gekota pajamas peering out from the door

"Good Evening." I greeted her and she smiles at me

"Good Evening" A short chestnut brown haired girl smiles at me

"Are you a new student?" She asked me

"Yes, I am. My name's Shizuka Suzu. I'm an eighth grader"

"My name's Misaka Mikoto. We're in the same grade huh" She smiled at me "I'll see you later in school then"

"See you" I replied in kind as she gently closes the door.

I walked to my room 210 and walked inside and saw the interior of the room having a simple wallpaper of beige, and the paneling of the bottom of the walls and the floor inside the room are made of wood.

I unpacked the boxes that were left in the room and fix it up all accordingly. I rest in bed getting ready for school tomorrow.

But I couldn't sleep immediately when I remembered the incident that happened earlier "Will I not get any rest if this happens every night?" I shivered at the thought of how this will be a constant event happening in my life.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.

Also one note, with school coming up for me; the basketball season is closing in, you know I gotta work out and stuff. I will try to manage my time properly; I may not be able to update sooner, so please bear with me till the next update.

I'd also want to thank the people who Reviewed, Followed and Favorite. Thank you very much.

* * *

 **Preview Chapter:** Tokiwadai...


	7. Chapter 07: Tokiwadai

**Chapter 07: Tokiwadai**

 **My first day of school in the prestigious Tokiwadai!**

* * *

Still intimidated about the aura that Tokiwadai gives even if I'm now a student of Tokiwadai is getting me nowhere. I'm wearing the Tokiwadai uniform and was approached by the teacher who gave me my entrance exams

"Come with me" She walked ahead of me as I followed her

"Y-yes!" I still felt the intimidating aura that she gives

We passed hallways until we reached a classroom 8-A. My teacher brought me inside as we interrupted the class.

"This is the new transfer student, she's an honor student in her previous school she attended. Get along." She said those as she left the room, leaving me here in front of the class

"U-um... I'm Shizuka Suzu, hope we get along" I bowed

"Alright your seat is over there" The teacher pointed at the chair located at the back and near the door.

I walked over there and sat down, settling myself in the Tokiwadai school. The class resumed but the lessons being taught to us was something I already knew through advanced studies with my teachers in Peripheral Academy. I didn't really bother much with the class and just write notes as usual.

But the intimidating aura never left and I felt the stares of some of my classmates here. They really are in a different league! I felt out of place that I'm a fresh student in Tokiwadai. But! I'll get used to this atmosphere eventually... I hope...

I left the classroom as soon as my first period was done. I took a long breather in the bathroom to whip myself back into shape

"I can do this. I'll get through this." I left the bathroom and got my game face on for the upcoming classes to come.

"Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong" The school bell sounded

The indication of ended classes came and I rested on my table as if I just ran a marathon

"This place is unreal... But I just have to push through this barrier" I sighed thinking about how hard it would be.

I proceeded to the library and I could only stare in awe of how big their library was and how it was designed too. I walked around until I found a book I wanted to read. I sat down to read my book and just enjoy the quiet ambiance that I love in any library. But I realized some of the students here are looking at me.

I didn't exactly understand but I felt awkward being here, why must they look at me like that? I can't get any peace even in the library! I tried to ignore their gazes but it was hard. I tried to lose myself in reading the book but it didn't help at all. I couldn't handle it anymore! I returned the book and left the library. I walked through the hallways and went to the back of the building just to ease myself from the intimidating atmosphere.

"Hey, you're the girl that took the exam yesterday." The same student from yesterday went to me.

"Ah, yes. That's me." I remembered her superior and intimidating aura.

"I'm Mio Takamura. This might be sudden. But I want you to join our faction" Her sudden words shocked me and I couldn't answer her

"Are you full of happiness that you get an opportunity to be in a faction so quickly. That must be it" It sounded like she was treating me that I'm inferior to her. I grit my teeth and looked at her straight in the eyes which got her to flinch a bit

"If that's how you'll treat me. I don't want to join your faction." I said with determination but she quickly retaliates

"You don't seem to know your place, you upstart! I'll just show you how superior Tokiwadai is than how Peripheral Academy is!"

She was about to use her power on me until a bright flash of light blinded us. I regained my senses quickly while I saw my opponent who's still affected by the flash. I took this opportunity to leave the premises so that I wouldn't have to result in violence.

"Are you okay?" a girl asked me.

"Y-yes I am. Thanks for asking" I was only able to muster that much because I'm a girl of few words when comes to dealing with society in my private life.

"Thank goodness" she said with a smile.

 _I looked at her and noticed that she was slightly taller than me._

 _'Um... Are you the one who blinded us by any chance?" I felt curious for why she would do that. It could be a scheme so I have to keep my guard up._

 _"That? Ah, yes I did that." she replied_

 _I knew it! I'll to keep my guard up just in case_

 _"Well, thank you... I'll leave now" I tried to leave ASAP because I didn't want to deal with these anymore, at least only for today._

 _"You're welcome! I just didn't really like what that other person was saying to you though. That isn't how you treat a new student here." She said_

 _I stopped in my tracks and looked at the girl. Clearly there's a motive right? I don't want to believe one bit that she's being nice to me because it's in her nature, she's got to have an ulterior motive._

 _"Thank you..." Was all I could muster_

 _"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sable... Hamasaki Sable. I'm an Eighth grader." She said with a smile. I took this moment to take a good look at her. Medium length dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. She definitely looked pretty, so pretty that could make boys drool over her._

 _"I'm Shizuka Suzu, also an Eighth grader" I replied in kind_

 _"What are class are you in Shizuka-san?"_

 _"I'm in class 8-A"_

 _Her eyes brighten and she held both of my hands and rejoiced. "We're in the same class then!"_

 _My attention was on her hands... Holding my hands! I didn't feel like this before since I didn't have any friends._

 _"I-I see... L-let's get along then..." I didn't know that she was in my class though, I was still battling the intimidating aura that I still feel when I'm in the school._

She nodded her head and lets go of my hands.

"Oh yeah!, I know this is sudden but do you like curry?" She asked.

"I-I certainly don't hate it. It's just not my preferred food to eat" What trickery is this? Is she going to try to get in my good side with food? Is this a scheme to get me to join her faction?

"I see... The thing is tonight is curry night!"

"Is that a Tokiwadai thing in the dorm?"

"Um.. I'm not sure cuz I don't stay at a dorm"

"Don't all students in Tokiwadai live in dorms? Though I think it's allowable that one choose to live outside the dorms."

"Um... I don't really know..."

I think this girl never lived in dorms. So I probably know how to respond here

"So you live in an apartment then?"

"Not quite" as she played with her thumbs

So I'm close? "A house then?"

"Yeah! I live with my brother and sister! Every day is so fun!" She said with sparkling eyes

"I-I see..." I couldn't properly respond because I don't know what it's like to have a sibling

"And tonight is curry night! Oh... Shizuka-san do you want to have delicious curry?"

This particular girl is definitely weird. I don't know why she'd invite me, a stranger, to her house! But the sound of free food definitely caught my ears, I already used up enough money for paying for my Tokiwadai uniform, 3 sets of that uniform to say! So at least I don't have to worry about using up all my money! "Um... I'm free to go..."

"Oh... But if you're staying in a dorm doesn't that mean you have a curfew?"

Shit! She got me there. What am I going to do now? I normally don't buy food from school or dorms. I like food from restaurants because they tastes so much better. Sigh... such misfortune...

"Hold on a second" She said as she got her phone out. "Hi Dad! Can I ask you a favour..."

I'll probably live with dorm food or eat nothing at all for tonight. I'm practically crying right now.

"Thanks Dad!" She put her phone back in her pocket

"I think I'll return to the dorm... I don't want any form of punishment..." I shivered at the thought of the dorm supervisor's intimidating and scary aura

"It's okay, you can stay over my place for tonight. My Dad will take care of everything" She guaranteed.

I looked at her, unsure and didn't want to take the chance "Um... I don't think I want to cross my dorm supervisor... Thanks for the offer though..."

"No for real, my Dad will really take care of everything"

"Um... I don't think anyone is that powerful to even cross my supervisor"

"My Dad is um... A man of power so I believe he will be able to pass your supervisor"

 _You serious?! I don't think I heard anyone that powerful! Unless... He's the owner of Tokiwadai?!_

"So... Um... Does he own Tokiwadai? I think that's the only way he can pass my supervisor"

"Uh... Not quite, My Dad never tells me anything but when I ask something from him. He always pulls through" She said in a disconsolate manner

When I look at her, it seems that her dad is a bit detached from them. I feel the same way about how I feel without having my parents around. But her words sound sketchy still "I don't really believe you... I'm sorry... I don't think anyone can cross my supervisor..."

"Okay" She seemed really sad after I turned her down. It's like she lost all the energy within her.

"I'm... Just... Cautious... And I don't want to receive punishment..." I could only respond that way, if we continue with this mood, I might really just leave her.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped then. I'll be going ahead then." She started walk away

I could only stand there as she walked away. I looked down on the floor and started to tear up. Is this how I'm going to treat people? Is this because I'm too shy to do things? Why? In Judgment I can be confident. Why can't I do it here? I just felt a blow to myself knowing that I hurt someone's feelings. I walked back to my dorm so that I can go to my room and lament on my actions.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going somewhere" I was stopped by my dorm supervisor but when I heard her words, I was shocked hearing those words "Wh-what...?"

"You got special permission didn't you? Why are you here?" My eyes widened even more looking at her "But... I didn't want to break rules..." A knock on the door was heard

"That must be for you. I'll give you special permission to leave for now." She left the main lobby and I proceeded to open the door. I saw a _5'8, blonde haired, yellow eyed guy standing in front of the entrance._

 _"There you are, Come on or you're gonna miss the curry" He said._

 _I could only keep quiet looking at him._

"Come on!" He said as he extended his hand towards me.

"I-I guess..." I joined him because I got permission straight from my dorm supervisor which I don't have to worry about breaking rules. I also have to apologize to Sable for my behavior towards her.

Maybe... Just maybe... I might be able to make my first genuine friend...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.

I would also want to thank those who Followed, Reviewed and Favored this story.

Also this is around canon.


	8. Chapter 08: Stuck

**Author's Note:** At long last an update.

* * *

 **Chapter 08: Stuck**

 **Just one fight gets me in a pickle.**

* * *

 **-Flashback- Two Years Ago 'Taisuke Yukinaga', Room 405 6: 30 PM**

"Onii-Chan!" Yukinaga said cheerfully

"What is it?" I asked

She pointed at her hospital window. It would seem that my sister would like to see the stars out tonight. I walked up to the curtain covered window and pushed the curtains to the side. Revealing the beautiful night sky filled with light bright stars.

"It's beautiful" She said, gazing upon the luminous night sky.

 _It must have caught her attention. I can't blame her though, I mean she's been her for about two years already._

I started to laugh, just seeing the sight of my sister's smile made me happy. I couldn't be exactly explain the feeling I get from just looking at her. Despite this heavy situation, she still manages to smile though it. There's no way I could be able to do that.

"Ah, don't laugh Onii-Chan" She pouted even more

"I get... Okay" I said and extended my hand towards my sister. Patting her head.

 _It must be tough… Don't worry, I'll find away to get all better._

 **-Flashback Over-**

 _–-_

 _What is it that I really yearn for?_

I opened my eyes only to realize that I was in bed. Tucked in carefully and nicely. Almost as if I was like a baby. A toddler who was taken cared of by his loving parents. It was an odd feeling I got, but only one person came across my mind. It was most probably her. The girl that asked for my help as 'Zero'; the girl that I saved from Marcus.

 _Huh?_

Something felt off…

Lying down on this bed would usually be…

I placed my hand on chest, feeling my own flesh. I scrambled for a moment, in the bed. Sifting side by side. Making sure that was the only piece of clothing that was removed from me. My shirt. For some odd reason that I wouldn't know. I sat up in my bed. Everything looks the same as yesterday.

"If you are looking for your shirt, I removed it because it was dirty and also hello." the Girl said.

 _What is she psychic?_

 _How the hell did she know I was awake, without making making any noise?_

She was standing in my kitchen. I believe she was cooking something, based on the smell. I wanted to take a closer look, so I started to get out of bed.

"You shouldn't be moving idiot! You've been unconscious for three days! You've made me take care of you for that long that I had to skip classes!" She said

I stopped in my tracks. Letting those words sink in. Was it absolutely true, what she said?

 _I've been asleep for three days!?_

 _For what, just because of that scuffle with Marcus?_

 _Were those injuries really enough to make me sleep for three days straight?_

"I'm only doing this because you saved me. There's no other motive, you understand?!" She shouted while still keeping her eyes on her cooking.

 _What!?_

 _I don't get what's going on though._

A piercing pain seared in my head, upon instinct I held my head with my hands. Closing my eyes; tried to manage this pain. I tried to not make any sounds, to not make her worry. If she has really taken care of me of three days. There is no need to stir up any more inconvenience...

...

So I thought...

…

"AHHHHH!" I shouted in pain; unable to tolerate it any longer.

She immediately turned my way without any hesitation. Dropping anything she was actually doing, just for me.

"What's wrong?! Is there anything I can do?!" She said

She was at my side; looking me in the eye with much concern. It was to no avail, the pain spread thoughout my body. It was almost like drowning in lava.

My vision got hazy; I fainted.

-I open my eyes again. Seeing the luminous white ceiling of mine, nothing has obviously changed around here lately. I probably fainted due to a certain pain that I had concentrated at my head.

…

My Head...

….

I immediately placed my right hand on my head. Being cautious that I had absolutely no pain at all. It was just scary. That's all.

 _The curtains are closed_

I placed my hand on the curtain, pulling it back to unveil the warm sun's rays to enter my apartment. I started to roll off the bed, but I was hindered by something. This _something_ was quite large? I couldn't put my finger on it, despite it being right at the tip of my tongue. I wouldn't want to touch it. However I was feeling warmth from this _something_ alright.

 _What is it exactly!?_

I sighed perfectly ready to give on figuring out what it exactly is. At the very least I know it isn't lethal or anything like that. If you think about it, it's like I have a mutual relationship with this something. You know.

I ran my fingers though my hair, remembering what I did a few days back. Reflecting back on it, I've done a lot of things. Getting into fights, saving a random girl, being Zero, meeting Marcus. Through all this it seems like a hurricane is going to take me by storm. I know Marcus mumbled something to himself, right before I made a run for her.

Oh yeah, She been with me for quite a while; yet I still don't know her name. Isn't that kind of rude after she took care of me for three days and counting. I kinda feel bad for that, I mean she knows my name. Well sort of.

I felt something come close to me. It got hotter under these sheets, I refused to turn my head into any other direction than forward. But how do you expect me not to that.

 **This curiosity is killing me!**

Some weird feeling occupied my left side, like it changed shape or something like that. I couldn't handle it any longer. I was at my limit aside from the fact that it was scorching hot under these sheets. I pulled the sheets off to be shocked at the result.

 _Ah great, I'm doomed._

She was right beside me, sleeping beside me as if it were nothing. What did all those "Idiot!" remarks mean then? Hold on, she did take care of me; skipped classes for me, maybe I should just let it slide. She must be tired after all. I just looked at her, not noticing that I was actually admiring her. She was to cute or pretty a girl not to look at. She was still wearing her school uniform, seems like she stayed her for quite a long time without going back home.

I have bets she didn't even phone home that she won't be back for a long time. Wait... I don't know anything about that. Her background information, favorite color, favorite subject, disliked foods, etc. Huh? I can't believe I'm fussing over these details. I don't know maybe there's something special in her that tingles me. Just like my sister...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.

Next chapter to come out soon, hopefully.


	9. Chapter 008: After Stuck

**Author's Note:** Sorry for a short chapter. Promise that the next chapter is lengthy.

* * *

 **Chapter 8.5: After Stuck**

 **It wasn't much.**

* * *

It's been a week since that incident, the one where I fought Marcus and was asleep for three straight days. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened since then, although I still don't know that girls' name yet. I'm still suppose to fulfill her request, which had something to do with bullying if I remember correctly.

Classes are still the same, I got to keep my grades up if I wanna stay here. But do I really wanna stay? I mean I don't really have much reason anymore for staying in Academy City right? I became Zero, the Level Zero who did almost anything to help others out of the loss of my sister for years. But I mean what after all this. I still don't have a power. Isn't academy city the embodiment of those who have supernatural abilities.

 _Huh? I wonder why I'm thinking about this now..._

- **12:00pm,** **Peripheral Academy, District 9,** **School Cafeteria,**

"One yellow curry meal."

"Here you go." the Cashier replied

I was handed my yellow curry meal. This is the bomb because it comes with chocolate pudding and vanilla pudding. _How could it not get better than that! Am I right or what._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.

It took me quite a while to update all the stories I'm currently working on. But this is no exception. School work has been quite a bother, but with Christmas break up, I will try to bring out the best chapters for you guys. Till the next update.

Also I am starting to accept characters to join the cast of "Rumored Level Zero." If you are interested please PM me about the character, appearance, etc.


End file.
